Not Reincarnation A second chance!
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Sent to another world by the flamboyant death and turned into a demon, Hadrian isn't sure what to make of his new life. But what one thing that he is certain of is that the bloody butler wouldn't leave him alone. Slash!
1. Flamboyant pink Death?

**An: **Yes I made another Fanfiction, but this idea just wouldn't leave my head. This will be **slash; **most of my stories will turn out to be Slash actually, so if you don't like **male x male** then I suggest you find another story. Otherwise enjoy!

**Summary: **Sent to another world by the flamboyant death and turned into a demon Hadrian isn't sure what to make of his new life. But what one thing that he is certain of is that the bloody butler wouldn't leave him alone. Slash!

**Warnings: **Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, **SLASH**.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Prologue: **Flamboyant pink Death?

When the bullet hit it didn't hurt.

There was a thud as his body hit the ground, a voice screaming his name, then nothing.

He had woken up to a black abyss, very different place from the first time he died. For a while he was content with just floating endlessly in the black, there was no everlasting happiness in heaven yet he wasn't getting tortured in the fiery pits of hell.

Everything was peaceful, just what he wanted his life to be when he was alive.

But while he had more patience then most people he knew, he was human, and humans tend to get bored after floating in nothing but darkness for who knows how long.

"You know if this is anyone's idea of a joke it really isn't funny anymore."

His voice didn't echo like he thought it would, rather it sounded like he was in a sort of confinement, a box maybe.

"I'm really not asking for much, but after saving the world at age sixteen and the countless years of being hunted by a crazy snake-man I would think I would at least get sent to heaven…"

Nothing changed. He was just floating there in his battle cloak, with nothing to do.

"At least give me a book or something!"

He was startled when a deep chuckle resounded through the black, seeming to come from all around him.

"You find this funny huh? Well I'd like to see your reaction to floating here with nothing to do!"

He knew he sounded childish, but really he didn't care. All he cared about was to get out of this eternal boredom.

"_I thought you wanted eternal peace. Going to heaven might give you that but really it's just a place for the pure, good people to reside. Plus we both know you strive for the thrill of battle." _

He twirled his body around to spot the owner of the voice, but found nothing.

"What do you mean '_pure good people'?_ I may not be an angel but I'm certain that I'm not evil either."

The bodiless voice chuckled again.

"_That's the problem, while most people really aren't good or evil entirely they still have done more of one thing then the other which gives them a one way ticket to where they belong. Yet you Harry Potter have done the same good as you have evil, they balance each other out perfectly."_

Harry blinked, yes that did sound like a problem. After the big war with Voldemort he had settled down with Ginny, thinking that everything was going to be peaceful from then on.

But that was just a naïve dream.

When he turned twenty five the Muggles found them.

No one knew how, but when they did the wizarding community didn't know what hit them. While they had magic the Muggles were by far more updated in technology then them, and it didn't take long until almost all of them were hunted down and killed.

Most of his friends and family had died by then, and only a small group was left consisting of himself Ginny, Luna and surprisingly Draco Malfoy.

"So? What's going to happen now?"

"_That's the question isn't it? You have no reason to go to either Heaven or Hell, so really I decided to just stick you in here for all eternity. Rather ingenious if I do say so myself…"_

Harry choked. He certainly did not want to stay here _forever._

"Well can't I have a do over or something? A chance to do more of one thing then another so I can end _somewhere _besides here_?_"

He didn't know where he was anyway, but he knew he wasn't going to stay here, no matter what.

The voice seemed to think for while giving him hope that his idea might actually be arranged.

"_Now why should I do that? I finally have my master here with me to cure __**my**__ boredom. Plus your world ended like it was planned to, sending you back would just be asking for problems."_

Now he was confused. _Master?_ He was positive he wasn't the Master of anyone…

_Wait._

_**No way.**_

"Are you telling me you're _Death?!"_

He was so sure he had properly gotten rid of the three hollows, even going as far as burning his father's cloak so this exact thing wouldn't happen.

"_Oya? Did the wizard finally figure it out? It certainly took you long enough; I was beginning to think you forgot about me."_

"But I made sure to-"

"_Get rid of the hollows? You should have known objects such as those don't just disappear. Even if they are destroyed that still doesn't change that you are the Master of Death, nothing will change that."_

Stunned he said nothing, he crossed his legs and sat down in midair and put his head in his hand.

_I really need to stop getting caught into things like this; it's starting to fray on the little sanity I have left._

"Well if I'm your master, can't I _order_ you to allow me to try again?"

There was an idea. Good job Harry.

"_fufufu… You have me on that one little wizard, but as I said you can't send you back to the wizarding world… but I guess if it was another world…"_

"Hah? Another _world?"_

"_Yes, yes there are a whole bunch of worlds, or Alternate Universes that are out there. All of them are different from the world you are from, some have different kinds of magic some don't have any magic at all. But the question is which one you should be sent to…"_

He stared blankly at the darkness, to stunned to speak. _Alternate Universes? No magic? Him being sent to one?_

"_What was that one Universe that man resided in? Black Cat? Black bird? No…."_

He wasn't so sure he wanted to be sent to a_nother universe_; perhaps just staying here with Death would be better.

"_Maybe it was a Japanese name… Kuroko no Basuke? No not even close. Kurosagi? That's a little closer…"_

_Japanese?_ Well at least as an Auror he was required to learn three different languages, Japanese being one of them.

"_I know it has Kuro somewhere in it…"_

_Kuro_ meant black in Japanese. A sudden chill went down his spine; somehow his intuition was telling him this was going to be a _very_ traumatizing event.

"_Kuro… Kuro… Kuroshitsuji? Yes! That's it!"_

He jumped at the sudden doom he felt with his entire being at that name. _Black Butler?_

"_Fufufufu... he won't know what hit him! I can't wait to see his reaction when he realizes who and what you are! Fufufufu… but I guess you do need to be prepared for what's about to happen. Maybe I can give you a gift…"_

Harry gulped at the rather insane laughing, where ever he was being sent to he needed to be gifted something in order to be prepared for his _trip._

"W-what exactly is Black Butler?"

"_Oya? Hmm nothing to different from where you're used to, the people there dress like the Victorian age and magic doesn't exist there-"_

"That's completely different!"

"_-I guess I shouldn't say doesn't exist, it's more like another sort of magic exist there. The kind that allows demons to be summoned-"_

"What?!"

Demons? Now he knew he didn't want to be sent to this world, how was he supposed to deal with demons?

"_-and people to make contracts with demons making them their servants until they fulfill their goal… But who should you be and when to send you… I won't allow you to be some human on the street, no this time you're going to be far greater." _

Harry groaned as he felt his head start to spin, this was far too much to deal with.

"I think I changed my mind… I'm perfectly fine with just floating here in internal boredom. I don't need to be sent to another world where there are demons and such, yep I'm just fine the way I am."

Apparently it was 'ignore Harry time'.

"_You're not going to become a Grim Reaper no that would just make him happy… You could be… Yes! Yes I am a genius! This is what he gets for stealing the Death Scythe that he __**knew**__ was meant for me!"_

Now he was starting to panic, not only were there demons in this world but Grim Reapers as well. He wasn't going to be human this time around, he was sure of that and how he was losing this battle.

"Wait! I _want _to be human, at least give me some opinion on that!"

"_No."_

"Say what?!"

Harry jumped to his feet when a man with golden-green eyes appeared in front of him; a pair of frameless glasses was perched on his nose giving him a sophisticated air.

"_No. Last time I gave in because Wizards are rather touchy with the whole being-anything-but-human thing, but this time there is no excuse. This time you will be what I want, what someone of your rank should be. Though becoming a demon while still being the Master of Death is quiet odd… no matter I'm sure you'll figure it out!"_

He gaped at rather flamboyant man as he gestured wildly while he spoke. _Who would have thought that Death had __**pink**__ hair?_

"_But you can't just appear out of nowhere, that would ruin everything! No I think I'll make you come out of some humans' womb, it isn't unheard of that a demon seduces a human woman to procreate… though I personally prefer the same sex if you know what I mean."_

_Was Death really asking him about his sexual preferences?_ While Harry had married Ginny she was the only girl he really felt an attraction to, don't even get him started on Cho, but he knew that the wizarding world view in homosexuality wasn't much different from the muggles so he just went with it.

"S-sure?"

Death winked at him knowingly before continuing.

"_Of course you won't remember this happened until around the age of five or so, I suspect it would be very boring otherwise for you."_

He was rather relived when Death told him that, who would want to view their entire world as an adult through a baby's body?

"Why am I going to remember this? Isn't the whole reincarnation thing about starting over anew?"

"_Yes that is what __**reincarnation**__ is, but you're not going to be reincarnated, you'd end up in the same situation as now if you were reincarnated. Giving you your memories will make sure you don't end up here again. Though I guess making you a demon would make you immortal… and give you a one way ticket to hell since they are made off of sin… oh well!"_

Harry stared torn between disbelief and horror. What had he gotten himself into this time?

"Am I going to be some Half-demon or something? Since my mother is going to be a human and my father a demon?"

"_Fufufu… where's the fun in telling you that? I can't tell you __**everything**__ or it wouldn't be as fun anymore! Oh I should also mention you'll probably look a little different since you're going to be made of different genes and all… fufufufufufu… I should also change a few things in that world too so you can fit in it correctly… hmm."_

He took a few steps back as he saw Death suddenly summon a large sword about half the size of his own body. _He wasn't going to look the same anymore?_

"Now wait just a second can't you-"

Death interrupted him as he started to chant some weird language that made his sword glow and his fingers tickle. Then the tingling started to spread throughout his whole body, and that's when he started to _burn._

A scream tore from his throat as he could literally feel his magic start to change into something darker and boil beneath his skin; he fell to his knees as the chanting continued rising in volume along with his screaming.

It felt like his entire body, was changing, morphing. Each second it seemed to get even more painful, he couldn't help but wish for it all to _end._

The pain reached its peak as a slow and painful tugging on what seemed to be his entire being, _his soul_ sent him into blissful darkness.

"_Good luck Master."_

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**An: **Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. A mother who seems rather crazy

**An: **Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Warnings:** Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter One: **The mother who seems rather crazy.

**~ Age Five ~**

Harry woke with a gasp, trembling at what he remembered. _Next time I see Death I'm so kicking his pink ass._

"_You'll probably look a little different since you're going to be made of different genes and all…"_

He choked and scrambled off his bed, which he noted was rather large and comfy, only to trip over his short limbs and face plant into the carpet.

_Note to self, gain control of limbs. _Groaning he pushed himself off the ground and blinked when he fully saw his room. Well it certainly looked like his family didn't have any problem with money, but he most definitely was in the Victorian age.

He finally got up and stumbled across his room, heading toward the ridiculously large mirror and almost fainted. _I look like a bloody girl._

While he was rather relived that his green eyes were still there, though they almost seemed to have a wildness in them that they didn't have before, his hair now framed his face in an orderly manner just past his nape and was a deep red that could be mistaken for blood.

"Young master are you well?"

He jumped slightly at the voice coming from behind the large doors, _Young master?_

Then it came to him, his name was Hadrian Durless he currently had no father but still had a mother, Angelina Durless. He was an only child, lived in a rather large mansion and was rather spoiled.

_I have a mother…_

"Young master?"

"A-ah yes. Sorry just a bad dream, nothing to worry about John."

Harry winced at his rather young voice; _he was also five years old again._

"Madame Red is waiting for your arrival in the dining room for breakfast. Shall I tell her you will be there momentarily?"

_Madame Red? Oh right…_

"That will be fine."

He relaxed as he heard the servant walk away from the door and down the hallway, leaving him to panic by himself.

_What in the world was he going to do? _Yes, that was the main question—Death had made it obvious that he wasn't a wizard, but some sort of demon that just so happened to be the Master of Death. But what in the world could a demon do? As far as he knew, they were soul sucking beasts that preyed upon innocent people.

So basically he was a child again, with absolutely no clue how to control himself if he did end up craving souls. Great.

Glancing around the dark colored room he spotted a large dresser and made his way toward it, he grimaced slightly when he had to reach to open it up, but once he did he couldn't help but sigh at the over flow of clothes inside.

_Spoiled indeed. _Well this was going to be interesting, he never was the best at picking his clothes.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

Dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt that resembled something a sailor would wear and knee length black shorts with matching shoes, Hadrian cautiously made his way his way down the hall making sure to watch his feet so he wouldn't fall. Once in a while he stopped to appreciate the beautiful paintings that decorated the walls, they were so detailed it was hard _not _to.

Finally he reached his destination and peered cautiously around the wall, from what he remembered of his new _mother_, he would never get use to calling someone that, she was a _little _on the eccentric side.

Sitting elegantly at the dining table, a woman with short blood red hair and matching eyes was silently sipping at her tea, her bright red dress only bringing out her features even more.

Well she was acting normal, but her clothes definitely were not.

She seemed to have noticed him because within a millisecond he was engulfed in a tight hold and pressed against her bosom. "Good morning Hadrian my dear! I heard from John you had a nightmare, I hope it wasn't anything too scary!"

"…can't… breath!"

He gulped in precious air once he was released, dear merlin this woman was worse than Mrs. Weasley! Before he could even get a grip on himself, he was suddenly picked up and placed on his mother's hip and carried toward the large dining table.

_Well this certainly was new. _Back in his old life he never was carried by anyone, his parents already dead and his Aunt didn't want to touch the freak, so he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

"Do you remember Aunt Rachel?"

Hadrian looked up from his food and scanned through his memories, stopping when he saw a woman with amber blonde hair and blue eyes. "Yes, I think I do."

"Well today she invited you to play with her son Ciel! He's only a year younger then you so I'm sure you two can have fun!"

Hadrian sighed when his mother went into a dream-like state. Well this was going to be interesting.

"Who knows? Maybe you two can even marry someday!"

He chocked. "Hah?"

"You're around the age that I need to find you a fiancée," Angelina looked thoughtful "though it isn't very common for two noble men to marry, just think about what you two could accomplish!"

Hadrian groaned, no she was far from normal.

"I think I'll ask Rachel what she thinks of it, she was planning on pairing him with Elizabeth, but I'm sure that she will change her mind!"

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

_How is this possible? _Wide-eyed Hadrian took in the smaller child with fascination, with his grey-blue hair and wide blue eyes Ciel Phantomhive was by far the cutest child he had ever seen.

Ciel smiled brightly at him. "Hello! My name is Ciel!"

"A-ah, Hadrian."

"Ne," Ciel started gazing at him curiously "if you're a boy then why do you look like a girl?"

Vincent chuckled from the table, "It looks like they are getting along nicely."

Smiling from beside him Rachel nodded, sipping lightly at her tea. "It's amazing how much Harold resembles you Angelina. Though he most definitely got his eyes from Baron, that shade of emerald is only something Baron could accomplish."

"You're right," Angelina agreed looking wistful "I was extremely surprised when he opened his eyes, but not unhappy."

"You're the one that resembles a girl!"

"Looks like he got Barons temper as well, that man was always spirited when he got riled up." Vincent mused watching amusedly as the two cousins started to bicker.

"I also hear that he is quite the mastermind with fencing" The Earl said. "Frances must be demanding to teach him since her family excels at the arts."

Angelina snorted. "I'd rather pay a tutor then allow her to turn him into a mini-Frances!"

"I highly doubt such a thing would happen," Rachel soothed "he is your son after all."

The redhead turned toward her son and smiled gently. "Yes, yes he is."

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

Angelina gazed lovingly down at her son as he slept in his bed, she would never regret her actions, even if it did send her to hell. Contrary to what Baron had thought, she wasn't completely oblivious to what he was, but her want to have a family was by far more important.

She knew that soon Hadrian's 'true nature' would be showing up soon, but before Baron had vanished he gave her some information on what she should be expecting. She would stay by her son's side even if he was a demon, because she loved him just the way he was.

Brushing a stray lock that was on his fore-head she turned and blew out the candle, leaving the room to head toward her own.

When his true side did show up she would do everything in her power to help her son, even if that meant picking up random people off the street so he could feed off their souls.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**AN: **Since we don't know much about what a _child _demon does, I'm just going to go off my imagination and what we know of Sebastian's capabilities. I don't necessarily know if I _will _make Madame Red bring people for Hadrian to 'consume', but he obviously needs to eat something since he is a demon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you next time!


	3. The Undertaker

**An:** Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Warnings:** Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter Two: **The Undertaker

**~ Age Six ~**

The first year of being a child again was interesting, to say the least. While he hadn't found anything new about being a demon, besides having better smell and speed, he also hadn't felt a need to consume anyone so he guessed that was okay. He could only presume that he had to be a certain age, or that being the Master of Death had something to do with it.

As the months passed he soon got use to his new lifestyle, and found that living with a crazy mother was better than no mother at all. Even if said mother loved dressing him as a girl, day dreaming about him marrying Ciel and wearing bright red dresses. Besides the obvious, his life was relatively normal, and not unordinary, just how he always wanted.

But how fate loved to prove him wrong.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

"So what do you think of the town dearest?"

Hadrian looked up at his mother then back to the town, scanning the various shops and people. If you added some magical items and changed the people's clothes it could be an almost exact replica of Diagon Alley. His heart clenched at the thought, or at least what it looked like _before _the muggles destroyed it, when the buildings had been standing tall instead of being rubble.

He smiled up at her. "It looks nice."

"Unfortunately I don't have time to show you around, I need to talk to a friend." She said.

Hadrian nodded following her as she started to weave her way through the crowd. He didn't bother to ask her the details; she would most likely introduce him to her 'friend' when they arrived.

"Here we are."

He rose an eyebrow at the poor looking shop, there was an old looking sign on the top with the words 'Undertaker' on it and a couple of coffins on the door looking rather dirty.

"Why are we at an Undertaker shop?" He asked his mother warily.

"Like I said," His mother explained stepping inside "I need to talk to him about something."

He followed soon after, scanning the rather dirty room. He wasn't a stranger to filthy rooms, in fact he could compare the shop to Grimmauld Place, but something about this particular room set his nerves on edge.

"Are you there Undertaker?" Angelia called out.

"Madame Red," A voice crooned from the depths of the store. "I have been expecting you."

Ahead a Coffin slowly creaked open, while a thin hand with long black nails appeared. Hadrian could just make out long silver hair and a black hat through the darkness.

His mother stiffened slightly when the man stepped out, her hand pushing Hadrian discreetly behind her. Unfortunately it was too late.

"Oh?" The Undertaker seemed excited and he effortlessly pulled Hadrian from his mother's hold. "How very _interesting._"

Hadrian didn't move from the man's hold, his curiosity overtaking him for the moment.

His mother shifted uneasily from behind but made no sound.

Tittering excitedly The Undertaker grabbed his chin titling it different angles. Now that Hadrian was close enough he could make out part of a scar on his face, and though they were mostly covered, bright green eyes similar to his own. Oddly enough the man smelled of lilies.

"Fufu. As expected from Cain," Undertaker released him and twirled around his shapeless cloak spiraling around him. "He never ceases to amuse me."

Hadrian examined the man closely, he was most likely a Shinigami, which made him wary since it looked like _all _Shinigami were off their rocker.

"Undertaker." His mother finally stepped up, a determined look on her face. "Do you have what we talked about?"

Undertaker waved his sleeved covered hand dismissively. "Of course."

"The payment-"

"No need," the Shinigami interrupted a wide smile on his face. "Cain has provided enough entertainment for me."

With a skip to his step Undertaker crossed his shop and grabbed an item handling it delicately. "This," He informed, handing the book to his mother "has most of the information that you will need. It can properly _prepare _you for what is going to happen."

Hadrian could only make out the shape of a circle surrounding a pentagram on the cover before his mother tucked it away. He gazed at her curiously for a moment, and stored the information away for later.

His mother thanked the Undertaker before quickly making her way out the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him momentarily.

Hadrian turned raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Demons and Shinigami were never meant to get along, much less procreate," Undertaker cautioned. "Even if you a_re _the Master of Death, the Demon genes in you are going to be less then friendly when they activate. I can't help with the other part, but I am more than familiar with Shinigami, so when you have problems come to me for help."

Hadrian gave the Undertaker a nod and followed after his mother, giving her a confused smile when she asked him what the man had wanted.

Death never mentioned that Demons and Shinigami didn't get along, and Hadrian couldn't help but feel uneasy about the information. The Undertaker had said _when _he had problems, meaning that they would happen, and frankly he was more than glad that Undertaker offered his help. Hadrian had no clue what to do with the demons genes, much less his Shinigami ones, so any help was greatly appreciated. But now that he had help with one of his problems, he knew that somehow he needed to find information about his other problem. Because for some reason, an untrained demon seemed a lot more dangerous than an amateur Master of Death.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

"Stand up straighter!"

He winced at his sore muscles, but did as she asked.

Frances gave him an approving look, circling around him with a critical eye. "Perfect."

Sweat dripped from his face as the sun beat down on his form, the white uniform he was wearing not helping.

"I don't see why he has to start this early," His mother complained from the sidelines "just because he was able to beat your son in a friendly spar doesn't mean he's available for you to brainwash. Edward isn't even that good at fencing anyways…"

Frances gave his mother a glare. "Edward may not excel at fencing, but he is older than Hadrian and more experienced. For Hadrian to beat him is astonishing, and I won't allow such potential to slip from my grasp."

The strict woman turned toward him. "Now do it again."

He hesitated, his small body weak from the long activity.

"**Now."**

Without a second though he complied, if he didn't know any better he would have thought the woman was a demon herself. She most certainly acted like one, stricter then Professor Mcgonagall and a tongue harsher than Snapes. She was most definitely someone he wouldn't dare go against, not if he valued his life.

He inwardly cursed himself, or maybe it wasn't really him, apparently he had showed such amazing talent with the sword that Frances took him under her wing. Good thing he knew the basics of handling a sword from fighting Muggles or he would have been doomed.

A dreamy sigh from the sidelines made him inwardly twitch, seemingly Frances' daughter took a liking to cute things, and for some reason he fit the bill. Perhaps he could find a way to deter her attention. He never liked being called cute no matter how much he resembled a girl. Maybe he could get her to meet Ciel, the boy was the definition of cute… he paused at that thought. Yes, he was a genius! Not only would that make Elizabeth focus on the small boy, but it would most likely make his mother stop fantasizing about him marrying the younger boy. Though he did feel slightly bad…

"**Hadrian…."**

No, he most definitely would not regret it, his life would be hell if Frances became his mother-in-law and that was not a risk he was willing to take. Plus Ciel earned it for calling him girly, it was obvious that Ciel looked more like a girl then he did.

Right….?

A warning growl from behind him made his body immediately spring to action. _'Sorry Ciel, you're just going to have to deal.'_

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

The light of the candle burned brightly as she sat in her bed, she stroked the old book softly with her thumb, slight wary of it but relived that she was finally going to be prepared.

Grabbing the cover she turned it slowly, instantly latching her eyes to the title.

_Half-Demons, and their stages _was written elegantly on the yellowed page and she smiled.

Though she promised to help Hadrian with any 'problems', she needed to be sure of what was going to happen, it wouldn't do to not be aware of what was going to happen to her precious son.

_The first stage usually starts at the age of eight, and is called Evigilantem, or The Awakening. Contrary to what the title says, it isn't when the genes fully awaken, but when the _demon_ itself awakens. Before they go through all their stages, half-demons have something similar to an alter ego that will slowly integrate into their body. The full transaction happens on the third stage know as, Expleto, or The Completion._

_Once the alter ego has fully awakened, Half-Demons have little to no control over when it takes over their body. Be aware though, that not all alter egos are the same, some may be blood thirsty, while others may be cool and collected. This happens because the alter ego is based on their powers, and a demon may find themselves with an alter ego that is similar to their element. (Check chapter three for more details on elements). Their genes become dormant once the alter ego has fully appeared._

_The second stage is perhaps the easiest of the three; it is known as Imperium, or The Control. This will happen around the age of ten, where the Half-Demon will have to learn to control their element until it bends to their will. The alter ego is dormant in this stage, making it slightly easier to control their element. Known as the longest lasting of the three stages, Imperium can last for a number of years based on the power of the element and their will. Be cautioned, once this stage activates random bursts of the Half-Demons element will show up and may cause damage to those around them. You will know when the stage is finished once their eyes start to turn red._

_The third and final stage, Expleto, is by far the hardest but shortest stage and starts a couple years after the second stage. As the name suggests, the Half-demon 'completes' the merging their body and the alter ego. The Half-Demon has to overpower their alter ego and win over the right to completely control their demonic powers. If the Half-Demon fails, then they will die. If the Half-Demon wins however, as it was said, they have full control over their powers and the alter ego is merged into their bodies. Once they win, they are able to choose one animal form that they can transform into. (For more information on animal forms go to chapter five.)_

_-For information on the difference between Half-demons and regular demons go to chapter two._

_-For information on the eating habits of Half-demons go to chapter four._

Snapping the book shut Angelia took a shuttering breath. It was a lot more complicated than she had ever imagined. Forget finding food for her son, he had to go through three very hard stages that would most likely change the both of them. And most likely not for the better.

But she wouldn't let the book chase her away from her son's side, even if it frightened her.

She shakily put the book on the table, and went deeper into her covers, it would be a long time until she fell asleep.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**AN: **Oh dear, this is going to be interesting. Truthfully I just came up with that information off the top of my head, so I apologize if some of it isn't clear. And to think I haven't even got to his Shingami side, which is most likely not going to be as complicated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Books and Shinigami training

**An:** Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed! As some of you have noticed **I put up a poll regarding which anime character Hadrian's alter ego should be based off of. **For those of you that want an opinion go ahead and vote, also for those of you that can't vote just go ahead and post it with your review.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Warnings:** Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter Three: **Books and Shinigami training

**~ 6 months later ~**

After getting use to Undertakers odd sense of humor, the Shinigami was rather entertaining to watch and someone he could talk to. But Undertaker was still off his rocker, very, very far off of it.

A few days after he had first met the silver-haired man he had taken the cart to communicate with the Shinigami, and Undertaker gave him some information on Shinigami.

Shinigami were known for their bright green eyes and Death Scythe they fought with. They had power that could compare to a Demon, and were able to fight and defend against attacks. The only known weapon to be able to kill a Shinigami was the Death Scythe since they were resilient and could take a beating that a would normally kill a human being.

But since he was the Master of Death _and _a Demon Undertaker could only guess as to what his abilities would be.

So the Shinigami decided to conduct an experiment.

Apparently Shinigami not only fought with their weapons, but when cut with the Death Scythe something called the Cinematic Record would show the Shinigami information about the person's history and allow them to decide if said person should go to heaven or hell.

And the Undertaker wanted to see if he could wield a Death Scythe.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

"Is this even safe?" Hadrian asked, gazing at the sharp weapon cautiously.

The Undertaker tittered. "Of course!"

He sighed, looking at the axe. It was about twice the size of a normal one and the blade itself was black in color and engraved with the Deathly Hallows sign. The handle was covered in an emerald covering and had a texture to it that made it easier for him to grip. He could feel an odd power coming from it, similar to what Undertaker felt like, and just looking at it he could see that it was powerful.

"Go-ahead and try it out." The Undertaker urged.

He nodded and placed his hands around the hilt and tugged upward and to the side feeling the weapon follow the moment as if it were as light as a feather and easily cut the object beside him in half. He let the weapon drop back the ground when he returned to his normal position and gave the coffin an appreciative look, the axe really was sharp.

Undertaker though, gave a little whimper. "Did you have to destroy the coffin?"

"Sorry." Hadrian apologized.

"Nevermind." Undertaker said, waving his hand. "Let's start training you shall we?"

He blinked and looked at him curiously. "But where's your weapon?"

A wide grin formed on the Shinigami's face and before he could blink a large sliver Death Scythe was suddenly resting in Undertakers palms. "Prepare yourself Lord Death."

Hadrian gaped, awed at the weapon.

In a flash Undertaker approached him, and Hadrian only had a second to bring his axe up to block it before the two weapons collided.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**~ 3 months later ~**

Madame Red wasn't a fool, true at first she had thought that Hadrian enjoyed going to London, but after countless times of him sneaking back into the house dirty and full of yet-to-heal-wounds she knew something was up.

She knew he was going to Undertaker, she hadn't been anywhere else with him yet, and she knew that Undertaker was an odd fellow, so she could only guess as to what they were doing.

The other thing she did know was that she needed to talk to Hadrian about the book, and tell him what was going on. At first she had kept it to herself, mostly because she wanted to read it first, but it was obvious that he needed to know about it also.

He was the one who would be going through it after all.

So one day she walked up to her son and told him she needed to talk to him. She paused at first, her heart clenching as familiar green eyes set on her form, before shaking out of it and speaking to him.

"I need to talk to you."

He seemed hesitant at first, but nodded, and followed her as she walked toward her room. She was glad that he didn't ask any questions and just silently trailed after her.

Once they got to her room she made sure to close the door before she finally grabbed the book from her table and handing it to Hadrian.

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the book, eyeing it hesitantly. "What is it?"

Angelia shifted for a moment before sitting elegantly on her bed. "It has information on something that you need to know about."

Her son seemed to understand and he flipped it open to the first page, his eyes scanning the page as he drank in the words.

She waited anxiously; she didn't know how he would react. Perhaps he would think her crazy for having such a book, and actually believing it. And truthfully if she hadn't been through what she had, she wouldn't believe it either, but she had so she did believe every word.

"I see." He said after a moment and turned his green eyes toward her form, analyzing her with the sharp gaze that seemed to pierce into her very soul and analyze it. "So you knew."

The red headed woman blinked, shocked before she recuperated. "Yes… How long did you know?" She asked.

Hadrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess you could say it was brought to my attention a year ago."

She nodded. "That long…" Her fingers twisted anxiously. How had Hadrian figured out? Was he already experiencing some of his demonic qualities? It would make sense since he was exceptionally good at fencing; Baron was always able to perceive everything with his sharp eyes, nothing escaping his sight.

"Do you know who he is?" Her son asked, referring to his father.

She nodded. "He told me before he disappeared, but told me only to say it out loud if I absolutely needed him."

Hadrian nodded knowingly. "Can you write it down?"

Angelina paused before grabbing the items she needed. "Make sure not to say it out loud." She said, making quick work of writing it down and handing it toward her son.

He grabbed it and read it, his eyes widening.

"Hadrian?"

He started to chuckle. "I had one of these at my school, so I can't help but wonder if he and Death somehow got together and planned this out for when I died."

She gazed at him curiously. "Death? What are you talking about honey?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He grabbed the book and flipped a few pages before resting at one. "I am curious about what I'm supposed to eat though…"

Madame Red waited in silence as he read the page; she herself was wondering the same thing. Though she was ready to help him, she still wanted to know about what exactly they would be doing.

"Well." Hadrian said after a moment. "According to this a half-demon needs to eat souls just like a full demon does, but seeing how I'm different I don't know…"

"What do you mean by different?" She asked curiously.

He flicked his gaze toward her for a moment. "You could say I am s_pecial, _or more special than a half-demon is supposed to be. So I don't really know what I'm going to do."

"I want to help you." She offered, sending him a determined look. "I'm your mother, so I want to help my son go through this."

The young boy nodded, not even trying to argue. "Okay, I take it you know what Death Gods are right?" She nodded. "Well I'm not only part demon but I'm the Master of Death."

Angelina gaped, giving her son a wide-eyed look before catching herself. "How do you know that?" She was certain that Baron wasn't also part Death God, and she knew for certain no one in her family was one either.

"I just do." Hadrian replied. "But the problem is Death god Reap people's souls while Demons eat them, so you see my problem."

She thought for a moment. "How about you eat the souls of the people that you reap?" He visibly perked up. "Of course only eat the ones that are going to be sent to hell, but I don't see why you couldn't not do that."

His green eyes seemed to glow with happiness and she soon found herself engulfed in a hug. "I can't believe I didn't think about that." He murmured into her stomach. "Thank you so much."

She placed her hand on his head gazing at his fiery red hair; people said that his hair resembled hers because they hadn't seen what Baron's actually looked like when he had broken his human form.

A while ago when she and Baron had finally become intimate and tried for a child she had caught a glimpse of his true form through the pleasure. Like most humans when they saw a demons true form her soul had been tainted by just the glimpse, she knew that much, but she already knew she wasn't going to heaven so it didn't really make her shocked.

She had spotted red hair the color of fire that fell down his waist in a straight line, and huge wings sprouting from his back that seemed to be made of burning coals, and were just as warm arching gracefully toward the ceiling.

She didn't know if Hadrian would turn out to be like that, but what she did know was Hadrian truly was the son of red.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

Hadrian was most definitely shocked when he realized that his mother knew about what he was, but he soon felt relief when he realized he wouldn't have to deal with his Demon side alone.

True his mother was in danger, but it wasn't like she was an evil person, so unless his alter ego liked to go on killing sprees, she would be as safe as one could be when their son was a Demon-Shinigami hybrid.

That reminded him of the name of his father, he didn't know much about Demons, or even Demonology but the name made it pretty clear as to what his father was.

And he didn't know how he should feel about it, because back in Hogwarts Dumbledore had one, and though he doubted that Fawkes was a demon he couldn't help but wonder.

His father's name was Phenex.

It sounded pretty close to Phoenix, so it wasn't odd that he immediately connected it to the bird that he saw when he went into Dumbledore's office. But he didn't think that Dumbledore would have a demon as a pet, and Phenex wasn't even his father back then so the Demon wouldn't have anything to do with him.

He sighed and rubbed his head before flipping the page of the Demonology book he had found in their library. His eyes scanned the page before resting on the name he had been looking for.

_**Phenex **__is a Marquis of Hell and has twenty legions of demons under his command. He teaches all wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet and is said to be more obedient then most demons when summoned. _

_He is depicted as a phoenix, which sings sweet notes with the voice of an angel, but the conjurer must warn his companions not to hear them and ask him to be put into human shape, which he supposedly does after a certain amount of time._

He hummed and looked at the picture of the phoenix on the other page, it certainly looked like Fawkes but then again he was pretty sure _all _phoenixes' looked the same.

Hadrian wondered if his father being a phoenix would have any effect on what his element would be, but he didn't really know.

Thankfully though, since his mother was a genius, he had figured out a way to eat someone's soul by using the Death God in him.

Now though, he had to wait until half way through his stages until he had an urge to eat someone's soul, he didn't know if he liked the idea. At least though, he would be only eating the 'bad guy's' souls and didn't have to contract someone and wait until their goal was accomplished so he could eat it.

He was thankful to Undertaker for taking the time to teach him about Shinigami, because he really had no clue what he would have done if he didn't know about them.

The only thing he could do now was practice with Undertaker and wait until his first stage began.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**AN: **Don't forget to vote! I hope this chapter was enjoyable and there will maybe be like one or two more until Sebastian finally shows up. *Cheers*

**Alter ego options:**

Tamaki Suoh OHSHC (Flirtatious and Flamboyant)

Hibari Kyoya KHR (Likes solitude and Hot headed)

Kaname Kuran from Vampire knight (Sophisticated and Calculating)

Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket (Reserved and Kind)

Shikamaru Nara from Naruto (Lazy and Intelligent)

Death the kid from Soul Eater all the way! (Symmetry!)


	5. Mating rituals and Raizel

**An: **Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed!

**Warnings: **Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter Four: **Mating rituals and Raizel

**~ Age Seven ~**

It was late in the morning and Hadrian had just finished eating breakfast with his mother, he would never get used to having servants make him food, he was currently in his room and had decided to pick up the book from Undertaker and read one of the chapters he had been curious about.

Grabbing the old hardcover gently he sat at his desk beside the window and opened the book, making sure to carefully turn the yellowed pages as he searched for the chapter.

He stopped when he found it, _Demons and Mating_ was written in elegant script across the top of the page.

_(This applies for half-demons also)_

_Contrary to what most people believe demons do not have such thing as a 'destined mate' they have partners yes, but they are not forced to be with some random demon._

He sighed in relief at the first sentence; he didn't like the idea of being forced to be with someone because of what he was.

_The same is with humans, humans are food for demons and if a demon happens to find a human they desire, which has only been recorded a few times, they either end up having to leave because of their responsibilities in Hell or slowly feed the human their blood until the human changes into a Demon also. This too though is very, very rare. _

_They are not immediately named mates if they have sex with one Demon once, or even multiple times, Demons have mating rituals though, that they go through with their intended. _

_There are multiple stages to this, and various ways it can be done, but unless they want to be bonded with the other Demon for eternity they do not use it. Demons are naturally sexual creatures, Incubus or not, and are prone to having several sexual partners over their lives and very rarely stick with one demon partner._

Hadrian was glad about the not immediately becoming a mate part after having sexual intercourse, not that it was even going to happen, he didn't want to wake up one day and have a 'surprise' waiting for him in the form of a mate.

_The most intimate ritual is called 'sanguinis vinculo' or blood bond, which is exactly how it sounds. The two partners exchange blood, each having to be willing, making a bond link between them. This makes it so they can sense where the other is no matter how far, and allow them to come to the others aid if needed. The more blood that is exchanged the deeper the bond gets, but it is not just the blood that makes the bond strengthen, it is the feelings for each other that help as well._

_Naturally Demons are not very emotional creatures, and usually feel protective or possessive over the human they contract with since they are their food, and any other human without a tasteful soul is generally disregarded. This is mostly because of their immortality and the years they had spent as a Demon. Other Demons are seen as competition most the time, and unless they intend to mate with the other Demon they only really see a select few as 'comrades.'_

_But with mates it's different._

_Demons that are looking for a partner are attracted by power, not by looks, and when they have found one that fits to their liking and they mate, they most definitely feel possessive of the other. Demons are possessive by nature, so the mate is seen as their property and not allowed to be touched by another. It is unknown if a Demon actually feels 'love' toward their mate, but they do act more pleasant around their partner and seek to be in their presence._

_Like the 'destined mates' idea, Submissive and Dominant demons are not different species, Demons are just that, Demons, and thus only those who are weak are weak because of their lack of power not because they are the bottom of the relationship. _

_As said before Demons are attracted to power, not the opposite._

_The position in bed is up to the Demons, one may stay on the bottom more than the other but that's because it's their preference. Some Demons may even have to fight for who is the bottom, or even if they are to mate that day, simply because they like to test each other's power. _

_Now for pregnancy, female Demons can become pregnant from a male Demon, but two males, or females, cannot make the other _pregnant. _They can though, make a child by combining their powers, or simply take a child from the human world and change it into a Demon._

_The deeper a bond is the more pleasurable their intercourse is, and if they are deeply connected the higher the chance of a child forming from their joined powers is made._

_Demons are loyal creatures, so it is advised not to mess, hurt, maim, trap, seduce, or kill a partner of another Demon unless one wants to die an excruciating and slow death at the hands of a pissed off Demon._

Hadrian sat back in his chair, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Being a mate of a demon sounded rather tiring, and really who would want to be stuck with someone for eternity?

Well, he mused, if they 'loved' each other that much then he guessed he could see it happening…

Not that it would happen to him, he hadn't seen another demon yet and he wasn't really wanting to. He had a book that could tell him all he needed; demons seemed like trouble in his mind, even if he was one, so it was obvious that he should stay away from one.

A child forming because of merging their power sounded interesting, it made sense really, and he wondered how many demons actually did it.

But it wasn't like he was going to meet a demon anytime soon, so he shouldn't worry about it.

He nodded in approval at his thoughts, no need to worry about something that wasn't going to happen.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**~ Three months later, Seven years old~ **

-_Dream-_

He was once again enveloped by the same darkness as he had been when he first died, that meant he was stuck floating around doing nothing. Which as he had found before was rather boring, but he knew that it was a dream so he wasn't really worried.

Now what to do until he woke up…

There wasn't anything to do, he wasn't even sure if this was a dream or not, and he half expected Cain, Death's name according to Undertaker, to show up with his pink hair.

After a while though, he wasn't really sure how long, he started to be less certain about the fact. Last time it had taken some shouting until Cain showed up, and even then the Shinigami waited for a while to show him what he looked like.

He flipped in the air in boredom, his gaze distant as he thought about random things. So it wasn't shocking when he was scared half to death as a hand suddenly was placed on his shoulder.

Yellow-green eyes smiled at him. _"Hello Master dear." _

He yelped and would have fallen if he was even able to feel the ground. "Was that even necessary?"

The pink-haired man chuckled before gaining a glint in his eyes that made him wary. _"You certainly change from that scrawny man to a beautiful rose."_

Hadrian glared. "Thanks… I guess."

A hand waved in the air dismissively. _"Anyways I came here for two reasons. The first is about your mother and the second you get to be introduced to someone very special."_

"What about my mother?"

"_She is going to die in seven years."_

He blinked in shock, his heart plummeting. "What?! No! I won't allow that!"

Cain gave him a sad look. _"Every one dies Master some sooner than most, and even if I am Death and you my master I cannot move mountains. I control the comings and goings of souls, but I do not control Fate, even if you were to stop it she would die sooner or later. You are immortal after all."_

Hadrian sad nothing, he understood what Cain was saying, but he didn't like it. Just when he had thought that his life was happy, it was going to be torn away from him. He should be used to it by now, but every time he ended up being traumatized.

"I do apologize." Death spoke up, his eyes truthful.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "What about meeting someone?" He would find some way around it.

Cain gave him a bright smile, his eyes turning dazed. "He's a very charming young man." He cooed his eye lashes fluttering. "I've always adored his kind."

Raising an eyebrow he watched as the pink haired man fawned over a man he had yet to see.

He coughed. "May I meet him?"

A giggle was his response and Cain rose his fingers up, and snapped, a rip forming in the darkness with a red swirling energy in between it. "I want you to meet your 'alter ego'."

A black dress shoe came from the red; the leg covered in black pants slid out next, the cloth disappearing mid-thigh under a red shirt. As the body came completely out he could see the entirety of the shirt, it was a button up and red in color.

Raizel had pure black hair that framed his aristocratic face and fell to just above his shoulders, his blood red eyes only more noticeable and daunting.

But the black flame like tribal tattoos that he could see from the buttons, that weren't used, by his chest and on the top of his hand was the most eye catching.

Cain cooed. "This is Raizel, a fire elemental demon."

Hadrian blinked, gazing at him curiously. Raizel looked like a noble, his head was high and his shoulders back as he strode gracefully forward, his face aloof but not cold as he gave him a polite smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hadrian." He gave a graceful bow. "I have been waiting to meet you since you were born."

He nodded. "Likewise."

Raizel looked like something out of the stories and acted like a well-bred Noble, well better then he acted anyway, but he wasn't like what Draco was in Hogwarts. Hadrian could tell he was a proud man, but he certainly wasn't boasting about how awesome he was, so he was okay in his books.

Granted he and Draco got along when the muggles started to attack the wizarding world, everyone had to, and he found that while the pureblood was still a prat he was one of the few wizards still alive and an asset to their group.

-_End of Dream-_

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

After Hadrian had communicated with Raizel for a few more minutes he was woken up by one of the maids, he thanked her and said he would come down for breakfast soon.

Now though, he had to think about this mother.

Death said she was going to die, there was no way to change that, but he never said that she had to stay dead. If he could find his father he may be able to change that fact, the book had said that Demons who chose humans as their mates could change the human to a demon. He didn't know if his mother and Phenex were mates per se, but if they were he could ask his father to change his mother since she was going to die anyway.

But becoming mates with another seemed like it was going to be something that you had to be completely sure of or you were screwed for the rest of eternity.

Hopefully his father 'loved' Angelina enough that he would make the change. If not then Hadrian would find a way to do it himself, not that he wanted to become mates with his mother that would just be odd.

He wasn't about to allow his mother to die again, even if he didn't know how she was going to die, he already had to deal with one dying for his sake.

For now he wouldn't tell his mother about the news of her dying, she was already risking so much that he didn't want to stress her out.

'_**Besides human tend to freak out about knowing when they're going to die, so it is inadvisable to tell them such information.'**_

He jumped at the cultured voice that was suddenly in his head, holding the place near his frantic heart as he took a deep breath.

'_It seems that you and Cain like to scare people, but you're right, mother would more than likely end up becoming troubled about dying.'_

The demon scoffed. _**'I am nothing like that Shinigami, it's just common sense.'**_

Hadrian sighedbut nodded. _'Whatever you say Raizel.'_

This was certainly going to be interesting, but at least he didn't get a blood thirsty alter ego, that would cause all sorts of problems.

He did wonder though, what it would be like when Raizel took over his body, and what the ego would do.

'_**Do not worry. I shall resist the urge to tear anyone to pieces, no matter how great.'**_

The ego knew how to use humor though, that much was certain, because that was obviously a joke.

…

…Right?

**{Not reincarnation. A second Chance!}**

**AN: **As you can see Kaname won the poll after I added the votes from the reviews, but Shikamaru was very close. I did say though that the ego was going to be _based _on the character, not the character themselves, but I did base his looks and name off of Raizel from Noblesse. I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. One hell of a father

**An: **Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed!

**Warnings: **Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter Five: **One hell of a father

**~Age Eight~**

It was inevitable really; he knew that no matter what his mother said a half-demon didn't belong in the human world, even if they were prepared. When the hunger for souls would start it was obvious how much danger everyone around him would be in, though he had a plan to use his Death Scythe he still was a demon. And sooner or later he would lose control.

'**It is in our nature, so it is foolish to feel afraid.'**

'_I guess you're right, but I still find myself feeling that way.'_

'**Do not. If you allow your feelings to control you, it will only make everything so much harder.'**

He nodded and gazed at his mother's sleeping form, watching her serene face as she slept, quietly from the window. A night breeze swept past and ruffled his crimson locks as he perched outside. The slight chill didn't affect him though, and probably never would thanks to the blood in his veins.

'**Hadrian we must go, it is not respectful to keep someone of Phenex's status waiting.'**

'_You're right.' _He agreed, standing straight.

A few months ago he had summoned Phenex so that he could make a deal, and it went easier then he thought it would.

-_Three months ago-_

_His mother had said that the way to summon his father was to call his name, his actual name, Phenex and he would appear. Though he believed her, he couldn't help but feel hesitant about calling his father, he was a demon after all so there was no way he could guess as to how Phenex would react to him._

'_**Do not be a coward.'**_

_He scowled. 'I'm not a coward I am just-'_

'_**Afraid? Of what may I ask? He may be a full blooded demon but you also have demon blood in you, do not think that I will allow us to be destroyed so quickly.'**_

'_I guess you're right.' He agreed, gazing around at their basement warily. 'But should I really summon him here?'_

'_**If you want some random human's soul to be forever tainted by the sight of a demon, then by all means just summon him in London.'**_

_Hadrian sighed in annoyance. Raizel was actually not that bad, he was similar to Malfoy, but only in the sense that they were obviously raised like a Noble. Raizel had a sharp tongue and an odd sense of humor, finding delight in scaring Elizabeth when she had shown up. Poor girl didn't know anything, so when she went to hug him like she usually did Raizel had been in control and had promptly terrified her with his glare._

_He shook out of his thoughts and gathered his courage. "Phenex." It sounded ridiculous that he was calling out when someone obviously wasn't there._

_Hadrian stiffened his body in preparation and nervousness. Demons were called demons for a reason. They instilled fear in whomever lay eyes on their form, no matter how pretty they were._

_His shoulders relaxed when nothing happened, perhaps his mother was wrong, or maybe his father just didn't feel like coming._

_A red flicker caught his attention and he shifted his eyes toward it, watching as the small flame hovered in the air akin to an overgrown firefly._

_The flame suddenly grew in size until it was towering over him, reaching to about seven feet tall._

_The sound of bare feet approaching echoed from the fire and his eyes widened as a man stepped from the flames. _

_Long red hair was loose and reached his lower back, the bangs on either side of his face arched slightly before falling down past his shoulders, almost looking to be part of the fire itself. His eyes were a glowing light red color that looked similar to pink and was spilt at the pupil, the corner of them narrowed slightly. Unlike Raizel he had a dark red kimono on with light orange symbols decorating it, part of his chest was displayed showing pale white skin before it was tied off with an orange obi._

_The aura though, was something he had never felt before. _

_Even if it was warm, it was almost burning, his skin heating up as he felt a red tendril caress his face curiously. Any normal human would have more than likely be burnt or at least swearing form the heat that was radiating from the demon, but to him it almost felt comforting._

"_I never thought that the female would survive birthing you." Phenex's voice was a deep tenor as he spoke. "How very interesting."_

"_What do you mean?" Hadrian finally asked, recovering from his initial shock._

"_Human females are usually not strong enough to survive birthing a demonic child." Phenex answered, taking a step closer as his eyes observed him curiously. "If they do happen to survive it, then there is no chance that they could have another child, even if it was human. Demonic children put too much stress on the human body, and as they grow inside the mother's womb they slowly feed off their mother's soul." His lips quirked. "It seems I was right when I choose her to birth my child."_

_Hadrian paused when Phenex's hand started to trace his face, the demon having to look down as the fingers outlined his features. "I have a favor to ask you." He said. "It's about-"_

"_Angelina's death?" Phenex questioned, sending him an amused look. "I am not a Shinigami, so how do you think I'm going to stop it?"_

"_The book I read said that Demons could turn humans into Demons if they wanted them as a mate."_

"_Emphasis on if." Phenex replied, his wings ruffling. "I only copulated together with her, with the full intention to have a child, not mate with her."_

_Hadrian's eyes narrowed. "But the way she speaks of you, it's as if you actually liked her."_

_Phenex raised a brow. "I guess the book you read also explained how Demons feel about their intended?"_

_He nodded. "It said you are attracted by power, and are very protective of them."_

"_It is true that we like power." Phenex agreed. "But it also has to do with how our power coincides with our intended. Your mother is not only a human and thus does not have any power, but to change one into a Demon is very dangerous."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because unlike Demons, humans were born humans, so when they are changed into a Demon they usually end up going crazy."_

"_There is a chance that she will not go crazy though right?"_

_Phenex nodded. "Very little but it is still there."_

_Was this worth it? He didn't know._

'_**Perhaps your mother isn't the main objective you could focus on.'**_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_**Perhaps you could purpose a bargain; you go to hell with him for your mothers change into a demon.'**_

'_I suppose you are correct.' Hadrian agreed, and turned toward his curious father, telling him what he and Raizel had come up with._

_Phenex nodded approvingly. "I had hoped you would come to that decision sooner or later, as a human with Demon blood you need to learn how to control your urges."_

_Hadrian didn't know how well this was going to end, but his mother wasn't going to be happy when she realized that he had vanished._

_-present-_

He jumped down from the window and easily landed on the ground, breaking out into a run as he headed toward where his father had indicated.

'_I hope mother doesn't get too worried when she realizes I'm gone.'_

'**Of course she will be worried, let's just hope she doesn't go crazy because of it and start killing people.'**

He faltered for a moment before resuming his journey. _'She wouldn't do that… right?'_

'**Humans are curious creatures.'**

Hadrian was slightly worried about his mother, but she was a strong woman so she would be fine.

He finally stopped just outside the boundaries of their land they owned, and scanned his surroundings for any witnesses. Phenex had asked to be summoned somewhere else then the basement, so Hadrian had picked a rather secluded place to call him.

What would Hell be like? He wondered. Would it be fires and pain like it was described or something else? Perhaps it was just like earth, just with Demons walking around, or maybe it would be different.

'**If you stop daydreaming you would know.'**

'_Right.' _

He summoned his father the same way he had before and watched as the Demon once again stepped from the flames. "Come Hadrian."

Hadrian took one last glance, looking at his house that could just be seen through the trees before following after his father.

'**It's not like you he will keep you in hell forever, and even if he does I refuse to allow that.'**

'_You're right.'_ He agreed, following his father through the fire like tunnel.

He didn't know how long he would be in Hell, or what kind of demons he would meet. But once he was finished with his training he would return to the human world, even if he was a half-demon he didn't want to stay in Hell forever. Even if it wasn't all fire.

Hopefully though he would get wings like his father, because he missed his broom, the feel of the wind in his hair and the joy that filled him as he flew. With wings like that, it would just be amazing, and more than likely better then riding a broom.

The eventually ended up in what looked like a large dining hall, it was actually similar to what the Phantomhive mansion looked like except there was more red and surprisingly it was a lot larger also.

He stumbled when a small body almost tripped him but quickly regained his balance, and gave the small creature a curious look. It was small and resembled a ball of black fluff with ears; it couldn't have been bigger than two of his hands, red eyes similar to Phenex's gazed up at him with adoration.

An odd chirping sound came from it and two bat like wings flapped from its back, making it hover just in front of his face. "What in the world?" He questioned, bringing his hand out to allow it to land on.

Phenex turned his head and chuckled. "Sodom seems to like you."

Hadrian poked it curiously, making a chirp come from it. "What is he?"

"A dragon."

He gaped at the Sodom in shock. "What? But he's so small!"

"That's the form he takes when he isn't destroying something." Phenex answered. "Think of him as your familiar."

Hadrian nodded, still fixated on the small creature, it seemed impossible that something so tiny could turn into such a large beast.

'**Impossible in the human world, but in Hell anything is possible.'**

'_I guess you're right.' _Hadrian agreed. 'Still it's so small…'

'**Indeed.'**

"Now that you're here with me, I should explain some things to you." Phenex spoke up sitting in a chair elegantly. "The more powerful and old you are the higher ranking you have. I myself am a Marquis, so you're expected to be powerful."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "I'm a half-demon so wouldn't I be looked down upon?"

Phenex nodded. "But that just means you need to work harder, show the other Demons that being part human isn't a weakness but strength."

He nodded in an agreement. "So are you going to be training me?"

Phenex gave him a wide smirk, fangs peeking out from his lips. "Do not worry about that little one, I have everything planned for you."

A small shiver of fear ran down his back but he refused to move, he wasn't about to look weak, not in front of this man.

'**Do not allow your emotions to control you.'**

'_I know.'_

This was going to be very interesting.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**There is going to be a time skip chapter the next one I put up, we'll meet a certain crow, and I also kind of want Raizel to stay around so he may stay while Hadrian is dealing with his element. **I hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you next time.


	7. As time passes

**An:** Thanks to those who stopped and reviewed! And yes, Sodom is from Betrayal is My Name; he was too cute to resist. Also someone inquired if I had a Beta, and the truth is I don't, I usually look over it myself.

I do hope that I don't make any huge Grammar or spelling mistakes though.

**Warnings:** Masterofdeath!Harry, Smart!Sarcatic!demon!Harry, SLASH. Bad language. (Not too much though)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Harry potter. If I did I'm sure my life would be a lot happier.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**Chapter Six: **As time passes

**~Three months after arrival, age Eight~**

He was aware that demons were cruel, unmerciful beings that lived up to their name, but really he didn't expect this.

The growling of large dogs bigger than normal trees and similar to dragons in their specialty to breathe fire made him quicken his pace as he weaved through the forest.

If someone told him earlier in his life that he would be chased by a pack of Hell Hounds for training, he would have laughed at them, not to mention the mere thought of being in Hell was amusing enough. Too bad he didn't have much of a choice now though; it was either get away or be eaten.

A howl echoed through the dark forest, and he jumped onto a large branch placing his hand down to balance his body before leaping to the next one. The forest was similar to what the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts was like, except this one was much more dangerous.

And his father's Castle like manor just happened to be in it.

A flash of white caught his attention and he jumped just in time as huge jaws with teeth as long as his arm easily destroyed the branch he had been on, the beast landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Hadrian twirled in the air and landed on a new branch higher up above the hounds, thanking whoever made Hell that some of the trees were taller than what he was getting chased by.

The hounds growled in frustration as they looked up at him from the ground, their red eyes gazing hungrily up at him.

They were all different looking, some looked similar to wolves while others had rotting pieces of flesh on their bodies, but they all shared one aspect.

Their stupidity.

'_**A shame too, if they knew how to use their brains we could have made them useful.'**_

He snorted. _'Right, and allow them to set the house on fire? No thank you.' _He didn't hate dogs, he just hated Hell Hounds.

'_**Unfortunately more than half of the population of Hell is just as smart as those mutts. A shame, really.'**_

He nodded in agreement, most demons in hell allowed themselves to be overtaken by madness, and sadly it was mostly the ones who had been humans at first. Like his father had said, most humans wouldn't be able to take the transition of becoming a demon, thus they turned into instinct driven beasts.

He turned his head up when the flapping of wings caught his attention.

"Hadrian you seem to be taking it a little too easy." Phenex observed, his kimono shifting in the breeze. "Perhaps, I should level up the difficulty."

"**Perhaps you could send something with more intelligence after us Lord Phenex." **Raizel commented, suddenly taking over. **"These mutts only serve the purpose of raising our speed capability." **

Phenex chuckled, crossing his arms. "Exactly, you may have more speed than an average human, but it is nothing compared to what a demon can do."

Raizel raised an eyebrow, observing the other demon carefully. **"I see… that is a rather good reason." **He agreed. **"But isn't our strength lacking? Demons also have more strength then a human, so I would assume that would be of more importance."**

"Perhaps, but this amuses me."

The alter ego blinked in astonishment. **"You are doing this for your own amusement Lord Phenex?"**

"Correct."

What an odd man, Raizel mused, he was of Noble standing yet such childish things such as this amused him. He was rather glad that Hadrian wasn't like that, he wouldn't know how the world would survive if Hadrian was like that.

The tree shook as a large form slammed into it, and he steadied his body easily, sending the hounds a look of distaste. **"Impatient creatures."**

Raizel turned and leapt away just as another hound slammed into the tree, hearing them howl in excitement as the chase began again.

**{Not Reincarnation. A second chance!}**

**~Age Nine~**

Hadrian was _hot_. Burning in fact, it felt like he was cast into one of the random pits of fire he had seen time to time, but he didn't have the pleasure of dying once the fire consumed him. Instead he was stuck with being in the eternal scorching heat of his body.

It wasn't just that though, no, the bloody crickets wouldn't stop bloody chirping. Who knew that crickets could survive in hell? Perhaps they were put there just to aggravate him.

'_**No need to be so dramatic Hadrian, take deep breaths you'll calm down eventually.'**_

'_That's easy for you to say!' _He continued to pace back and forth, sweat dripping down his face as the temperature of his body stayed at a cozy hundred degrees. _'You aren't being baked alive!'_

'_**It would not be possible for me to be 'baked alive' I am a fire elemental demon so my body would be unaffected.'**_

'_Good for you.' _Hadrian twitched when another cricket chirped in the forest; the heat was getting to his head and making him more hotheaded. Granted he was already hotheaded, he cooled off as he aged until he was rather calm. Now though, it seemed all that work was for naught.

Where was Phenex when he needed him? The phoenix demon would surely be able to tell him what was going on.

'_**It could be that your body is getting itself prepared to control your element.'**_

'_I suppose that could be true.' Chirp_. Twitch. _'I guess that means that I'm going to have fire as my element.'_

'_**Not necessarily, you could easily have lightning as your element.'**_

'_But you're a fire element demon, so doesn't that mean I would have fire as well?' Chirp_. Twitch. Twitch.

'_**I suppose.' **_

'_You don't know do you…'_

'…'

_Chirp_. With a growl Hadrian spun around and lashed his fist out feeling satisfaction as his fist indented the bark of the tree that the cricket was on.

'_**That was unnecessary.' **_

He sighed and titled his face down, feeling the sweat slowly trail down his face. It wasn't any cold he knew of, which was saying something since he knew about Muggle and Wizard diseases, so he could only guess that it was a demonic cold. If such thing existed it would undoubtedly be very painful in its later stages, seeing that demons were well _demons. _

Of course though, he had to catch it, since Harry Potter was a magnet for mayhem. The situation he was currently in just proved it even more, and the fact was he yearned to be normal again. Being a Wizard was fine with him seeing that there were others like him, yet as the years passed he found that even in the Wizarding world he was s_pecial. _

Even in Hell he wasn't normal, or at least he was rather sure that there weren't any other half-shinigami half-demons running around.

In fact the lack of any demon was rather curious. This was Hell wasn't it?

Hadrian wiped his forehead with his arm, grimacing when he saw the cloth was clinging to his body from the sweat. Well at least the crickets had stopped their insistent chirping, now he just needed to find a way to cool off…

He paused and cocked his head, listening.

It was completely silent.

'_**Be careful Hadrian, someone is near…'**_

He nodded in agreement scanning his surroundings carefully; Raizel was almost perfect at sensing another demons aura, something all demons expelled. One could usually sense how powerful the other was by how much aura that was felt, obviously whoever had the largest aura was the strongest.

Sometimes though, as Phenex had said, you came upon a demon that could control how much of their aura they expelled, and it was then that you should be guarded.

Because if you happened to insult that demon, and they released their full strength on you well…Boom.

He stood straight, making sure that his posture didn't show how nervous he was, strength was what mattered in Hell so he couldn't afford to show any fear and get killed.

Not after he had gotten so far.

'_**Do not try to confront them, walk away.'**_

Hadrian scowled.

'_I'm not going to run away like some coward just because a strange demon is around.'_

'_**Would you rather be annihilated by it then?'**_

'_I wouldn't get-'_

'_**You do not have full control over your demonic strength, haven't even gotten to the stage of controlling your element and are but just a child. Pray tell me what chance would you have against a full grown full blooded demon?'**_

He clenched his fists, the heat consuming his body only making him more unstable. Raizel was right, he stood no chance against whoever was lurking around, but that didn't mean he was going to run off with his tail between his legs.

'_**Not to mention your fever is going to only trouble you, even if you did stand a chance your body isn't in any shape to fight.'**_

'…_.I get it.'_

It took a few moments for him to take a step backward, inside something was clawing to get out, to show Raizel how powerful he could be. It felt like a fire was raging in his veins, and only growing each step he took, but he kept it back with a firm hold.

Just barley though, he knew that if he was confronted his control would break.

The heat was almost unbearable, and he could hear his breath coming out in quiet gasps, but he steeled his determination focusing on each step he took.

He hated feeling so weak and out of control.

It was thanks to the many years of fighting that he could sense a pair of eyes watching his journey through the forest. They were not hostile though, and seemed almost thoughtful, and he could feel the curiosity within them.

At least the demon wasn't crazy, that much he was thankful for.

The manor was just in sight now, and he felt relief at the sight, quickening his pace. Soon he could finally rest his tired body…

He jerked to a stop when a flash of silver flew directly in front of his face stabbing into the tree trunk only a few inches away from his eyes. It was an ordinary dagger, he realized, no fancy markings or jewelry he would have expected a demons weapon to have.

For experimental purposes he went to take another step forward, his head tilting back as another dagger flew toward him at an inhuman speed. This time it was aimed toward his head, and he turned his gaze toward where the weapons had come from, trying to pick out the attacker from the shadows.

'_What do you suppose we do now? It obvious the demon isn't going to allow me to move forward.'_

'_**I suggest you wait and see what it wants.'**_

Hadrian sighed, wiping at his face as he waited. Why did he have to be so _hot_? He preferred cold actually, and then at least he could put on a few layers to warm up. One could only take so many clothes off when they were hot, and it wasn't like he could go walking around in the nude while in Hell.

"Such a small creature to be walking around alone..." A cultured voice was directly behind his ear, and he stiffened feeling a clawed hand trace his jaw. "Yet your power is something else entirely."

He didn't even hear his footsteps approaching…_so this was a demon._

Raizel easily took over in his shocked trance, and he snapped his hand up, grabbing the demons wrist within his small hands. **"I would appreciate it if you would introduce yourself before you began touching me."**

What sounded like feathers rustled behind him and the demon chuckled his other hand grabbing the small hand in a firm hold easily making it let go of his own hand. "I had heard rumors of Phenex copulating with a human, yet I never thought he would bring it _here_ of all places." A nose brushed his neck and the demon took a deep breath. "He must have been very confident that you would survive."

"**Is there something you wanted?" **Raizel asked politely, ignoring the demons rambles. **"If not, I will have to request you release me and go on your way."**

"Perhaps…" The demon drawled amusedly, his clawed fingers stroking the small hand within them. "I may just seek your presence for the time being."

Raizel observed the demon from the corner of his eye, his green gaze unfaltering as it locked gazes with the others glowing red eyes. **"I would prefer it if you didn't touch me."**

"Oh?" The demons lips parted in a wide smirk, his sharp fangs peeking out. "By all means_ make_ me."

Raizel could tell that the older demon was testing him, seeing how strong he actually was. Perhaps it was just curiosity or another thing entirely, either way he knew that Hadrian's current state would make it very hard to do such a thing. Yet, he refused to allow a stranger to touch their body in such a familiar way.

The only way that they would be able to get the demon to understand that they didn't like to be touched was brute force, it would take a toll on their body but Raizel needed to show the demon just _why_ he should listen.

"**Very well." **

He yanked his hand away from the larger one and bent his body down, his hands pressed on the ground as he moved his body into a hand stand. With a powerful push his body was flipping in the air and away from the demon, before he landed in a half crouch a few feet away, his hand pressed to the ground.

When his head turned toward the demon, he wasn't there.

Raizel searched his surroundings carefully when he realized that the demon had vanished, he couldn't feel the aura around anywhere, but that's what made him wary. Even as the demon had touched him his aura was in perfect control, and he had only been able to feel a small amount of his aura despite the skin on skin contact, but enough to make him realize that whoever the demon was he was powerful.

Now that the aura had vanished, he couldn't be sure if the demon had actually gone away or not.

He waited a few moments, and relaxed slightly once he was sure the demon wasn't around. He turned his body to head back to the manor, and froze his eyes widening slightly when he came face to face with a smirking demon.

"I see that Phenex has trained you well, unfortunately for you, your body is in no shape to put up an actual fight." In a flash Raizel was pushed against the ground, the older demon easily keeping him in place.

"Now, how about you let me meet Hadrian?"

Raizel stayed silent, and gave the other demon an unimpressed look. Hadrian was exhausted, he could tell from how quiet he was, the fever running through his body was making the young boy barley able to talk, much less deal with the demon. Even Raizel was feeling the effects, which meant Hadrian really did need rest. **"I refuse."**

The demon chuckled leaning forward, his black hair falling forward and lightly touching Raizel's cheeks. "For such an elfin creature you are rather stubborn." Pure black wings arched from his back, easily bigger then Raizel, up toward the dark sky, the moonlight outlining them. "I wonder…" The demon nuzzled the crook of his neck. "If you will be able to persist if I gave your blood a taste…"

Raizel stiffened when he felt sharp fangs scrape his neck, partaking of blood was _very_ intimate for two demons, and even if it didn't turn them into mates he knew that it was not something that Hadrian or himself would want to go through.

"**I shall do as you ask." **He replied, giving the demon a distasteful look. **"Just refrain from taking any blood."**

It took a minute to search for Hadrian, for he had fallen asleep, and he pushed the tired boy into consciousness going into his own corner to _brood _over losing to the other demon_. _Because he most definitely didn't sulk.

When Hadrian opened his eyes, he had to stop himself from jumping in shock. A few inches away from him glowing red eyes peered at him, curious as they gazed into his own green ones.

"Interesting how you change." The demon mused.

Hadrian cast him a confused glance. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The demons lips twitched, and a smile like smirk formed on the demons face. "You may call me Malphas."

He cast the demon a half lidded glance, his eyesight growing hazy as he once again felt the full force of the fever. "What do you want?"

Malphas cocked his head in a bird like movement as he observed him, and brought a clawed hand against Hadrians head. "That has yet to be decided."

If it were any other day Hadrian would have been livelier, and not as submissive as he was now. Malphas really had great timing if he wanted to kill him, because Hadrian most likely wouldn't be able to stop him.

A twig snapped further off making the two demons pause.

"Kyu?"

Malphas's head snapped to the side, and Hadrian saw his eyes widen slightly as he took in the sight of Sodom. "Oh dear…"

It only took a moment of Sodom looking at the position his master before his body started to shake, and an echoing growl escaped from his small body. Slowly the small puff ball grew in size, its fur receding and limbs elongating. A large tail grew and spikes decorated his spine, and before Hadrian knew it a large dragon was towering over them, its livid eyes focused on Malphas.

Sodom's large jaws cracked open, reveling impossibly long teeth as a jet of fire was aimed toward the demon atop Hadrian. But Malphas had already flown up into the air, his wings easily propelling his body up before he was turned into fried chicken.

The tired child could only watch as his supposedly 'harmless' pet destroyed the landscape as it went after Malphas. And actually he felt rather bad for the demon, even if Malphas _did_ attack him, Hadrian knew what it was like to have a pissed dragon chasing after him.

Now though he could only fall into a hazy sleep as he finally gave up on being conscious.

**{Not reincarnation. A second chance!}**

I want to apologize for the long wait, and I appreciate everyone's patience. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I can't begin to explain to you how tired I am. Next chapter will more than likely be when Hadrian once again goes to the human world, so it's going to be another time skip. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I shall see you next time.

Oh, and sooner or later this will eventually turn out to be rated M, but we have to wait until Hadrian is older before we get into the Yaoi. *Gazes off into the distance dreamily* I can't wait, because it's going to be so much fun to write.


End file.
